


Jealous Johnny, The Reprise

by sobrietyfrogs



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobrietyfrogs/pseuds/sobrietyfrogs
Summary: A commission featuring Johnny Vincent + an original character. Gord flirts with Johnny's girlfriend, Alexis. Permission to post granted by the client.
Relationships: Johnny Vincent/Alexis Dolci, Johnny Vincent/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Alexis sidesteps the boy in front of her with a sigh, a few books clutched tightly to her chest. She is trying to get them back to the auto shop but it is looking like she will have to take a detour. Gord reblocks her path, leaning against one of the stone banisters that surrounds the fountain. He tilts his head, brow quirked in persistent interest. Alexis takes a step back, paused at the bottom step. She is not amused and in fact is a little embarrassed that she cannot get him to leave her alone. They are between classes, where are the rest of the students? 

“Oh, come now, I could get you all of the tests in advance y’know.” He coos, checking his nails. “I know a guy. You wouldn’t have to go and copy them all down for those mutts to study. You’re too pretty to be hanging around such a bunch of rejects.” 

Her nose crinkles up in disdain. Mutts? Rejects? While they may not have been the most popular kids in school, they were Alexis’ best - and only - friends. She has heard plenty about what irredeemable bastards the Preps are in comparison but to see it in person is an entirely different experience. She sighs. He inches closer. 

He seems to not even notice - or, maybe he is selectively ignoring - her awkward glances behind him and around them for someone to get her out of the situation. Then, she remembers the rally that is supposed to take place on the field that day. Unfortunate timing, but that would explain where all of her classmates have gone. If she kept up better with events, maybe she would have known to take a different path. She gives him a sheepish smile though part of her wishes she could hit him over the head with the books. She takes another step back when he leans in closer. 

“Why don’t you come over to Harrington House, sweetheart?”  
“Why don’t you leave ‘er the hell alone?” 

The words echo in the back of his mind along with things he maybe could have said to sound cooler. A mixture of saliva and blood splats harshly into the ground when Johnny spits. He swipes it with his sleeve but leaves an awkward smear of the blood across his cheek while he stumbles backward. Gord is on the ground beneath him, flat on his back and bloodied much more than the greaser is. Alexis is on the sidelines, unsure of why she has even allowed it to come this far. She hates when Johnny fights. 

She wants to break them up and just get back to the auto shop where she had been heading all along. She keeps out of the way for a reason - conflict is not her strong suit - and on any other day, she would have made it there incident free. Despite her desire, she stands by Hal and Lefty near the brick walls that line the walking area around Bullworth’s main school building. One hand raises to pluck her glasses off of her face and the other pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Thankfully, it seems the fight is over as a few of the other boys attempt to pull Johnny away and a couple of the Preps come to haul Gord off. 

Johnny shakes Lucky and Norton off of him, straightening up and flexing his hands, allowing his knuckles to pop and the blood to return to his fingers. He had been clenching them into fists the entire time. With a few rolls of his shoulders, he finds Alexis among the fleeting chaos. He knows she’s upset with him, he can tell by the look on his face. But, he pays it no mind. He can deal with that, what he could not deal with is anyone laying a hand or a lecherous eye on his girl. His Queen. He slips an arm around her waist when he is close enough and tugs her in, taking in the sweet scent of her. Something about it calms him in an instant. 

“You alright, baby?” He asks, brushing some of her long, dark hair out of her face. “Fuckin’ Gord kid. He’s lucky I ain’t sent him to the hospital this time.” She has put her glasses back on. Her gaze is somehow sharp and soft all at once as blue orbs peer over the top of the frames. Her arms are around him a moment later and he is putty in the hands that toy with the hem of his jacket. 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine, but you…” She reaches up now, thumbing his bottom lip that’s been split. “I’m sure you could be doing better.” He rolls his eyes at that, tucking his hand under her chin and leaning in to kiss her. She stops him, that same hand pressing a singular finger against his forehead. “Not until you get cleaned up.” 

“What? Come on!” She really could laugh at his childish outbursts, but she shrugs instead. “I defend your honor an’ I can’t even get a kiss, I see how it is.”

“Sounds like Dolci put you in the dog house there, boss.” Norton pipes up with a light laugh. Normally, the others would not be so keen on teasing their leader. With Alexis around to keep his head on straight, it is a little funnier to work him up. He takes offense, as usual, already stuttering in anger over his defense that attempts to spill out of his mouth. He isn’t a dog. He isn’t in the dog house. He has no keeper, no handler. He-

Alexis flicks his nose. “Relax. Come on, let me help you get patched up.” She steps back to hook her arm around his and before he can offer a response she is dragging him right along. They head back into the auto shop where she keeps her first aid materials. Had he been a cartoon character, steam would have shot from his ears. This is not an uncommon occurrence, so she has learned to come prepared. She even has lidocaine. 

Johnny hates lidocaine.


	2. Chapter 2

One can hear nothing but the shuffling of both Alexis and Johnny as she maneuvers around him, cleaning blood off of him here, bandaging a cut there, kissing a few of his bruises along the way. He sits, stripped of his jacket and school shirt down to the white undershirt he wears beneath. Alexis straddles his thigh. The strange energy has returned and envelops the both of them while she works in silence. Johnny feels off and she can feel it herself; they’re in tune and she never seems to miss a beat. It can be a blessing and it can also be a curse.

He hisses when she sprays that fucking lidocaine on a nastier cut, one he had gotten when Gord had kicked him off and he had caught his sleeve on one of the metal posts. “Shit, babe-” He nearly croaks out. She cannot help but to laugh a little to herself and just set the can down. A Hello Kitty bandaid is plastered over the area once she dabs the excess spray away. For someone who fights so often, Alexis wonders why he can’t handle a little spray. 

She leans back a little to get a better look at him. His eye is looking like it’ll be one hell of a shiner within the next few days. There is something deeper than the physical damage behind them. 

“Something’s bothering you, sugar.”  
“No shit somethin’s botherin’ me. Thanks, Sherlock.”   
“Don’t be mean, now… Are you gonna at least try and talk to me about it?”  
“What more is there to tell you? I ain’t gonna sit here an’ hash it out like you’re some kinda therapist. I don’t like that Gord kid, never have. Doesn’t know where to keep them filthy hoity toity paws, ‘cuz they don’t belong on my lady.” 

There it is. He’s still bothered about the situation before. Granted, she is too, but she was going to save the conversation for when he was feeling better. She guesses that won’t be anytime soon. She realizes at some point she had stuck her necklace in her mouth and was teething it while he spoke. Bad habit. She dropped it back to rest on her chest and both of her hands found their place on either side of Johnny’s shoulders. 

“I know you don’t like it, I don’t either. I love it that you defend me, baby, but I hate it when you fight.”  
“Yeah, well, I hate it when these motherfuckers come after you. Y’know how that makes me feel? Crazy. An’ I don’t like feelin’ crazy. You know what they did to me. I feel like some stupid animal when anybody even looks at you funny.” 

Alexis is suddenly pulled snug against him. Her arms drape around his shoulders instead now and she holds on to him, her chin atop his head. She cherishes moments like these, seeing what she would consider to be his softer side. The one that loves her so very much. 

“You’re not a stupid animal, baby.” Her voice is soft and she moves to kiss his forehead. “I think you could find a better way to get that anger out.” Another silence hangs over them, almost as if Johnny is contemplating those words. He shakes his head and his grip on her waist tightens. “I don’t think there’s anything that’d make me feel any better… ‘sides smashin’ in those stupid Preppies’ faces.” With his face tucked into the crook of her neck, his gaze past her is empty. It seems like he isn’t lying.

“I could think of a few different things…”  
“Like what?” 

Alexis Dolci is never too bold, never too outgoing. Her face is beet red at the thought of her own suggestion, but she scoots back some. Johnny looks up at her, unsure of her insinuation. She confirms his suspicion when she shyly slips her own jacket off and follows it with her shirt. Both doors are closed and with most of their friends busy, she finds herself wondering what it would be like to do this here. She’ll wonder no more after today.

He stares for a moment, feeling a little incredulous. When had Alexis gotten this daring? He has a moment of anxiety, wondering what would happen if someone were to find them here and what they would say about the two of them. It fades slowly when Alexis dips in to kiss him. He forgets any idea of consequence and kisses her back with a hunger that had previously sat dormant for her comfort. Her hands cup his cheeks and she gives in to an urge to grind against his leg. They are both shocked by her fervor but welcome it. 

Johnny feels a sense of revitalization and without thinking he’s hoisted Alexis off of him and onto the workbench behind them with one fluid motion. Secured there, he takes the waistband of her bottoms and slides them off, she helps by lifting her own behind up and they are soon abandoned on the floor with the rest of her clothes. He eyes her now, her pale skin exposed under the dimming lights in the shop. Somehow it still manages to glow in a way that reminds him of porcelain. How cliche. 

He is set between her legs, one hand on one thigh, lower than the other that splays itself against her other thigh and brushes a thumb over her, still covered by her panties. She is wet and Johnny feels perhaps a little too accomplished over it, he looks up at her with a small smirk and then leans in to kiss her. Their tongues meet this time and he slips his hand below the waistline of her panties, toying with her clit. She squirms a little at the contact and with her arms around him she whines, he picks up the pace in response when he breaks their kiss. 

“You alright, babe?” 

An enthusiastic nod in response is his okay to continue with a smaller kiss to her lips. He slips in a finger and peppers kisses down her neck, some where he lingers to leave her hickies. He is already hard but something about the thought of everyone knowing that she is his and his alone makes his cock strain in his jeans. His free hand momentarily palms at himself through them and he feels his breathing get heavier. Alexis emits a small, breathy moan and he uses two fingers to fuck her. He murmurs something to her about taking her bra off and she complies, thankfully having heard him between their gentle cacophony of sounds. He squeezes at one tit, the other he kisses and sucks on, lengthening the trail of light bruises that begin to form. 

Alexis is soaked from all the attention and he pauses only to slip her panties off of her. The air is cool against her and her legs close together but Johnny spreads them again and lowers himself between them, tongue flicking her clit as his fingers re-enter her and he returns to his prior speed. He pumps them in and out, working Alexis up as her moans become even breathier, needier for more of his touch. He’s thrown her legs over his shoulders and when she cums her thighs again attempt to meet, nearly suffocating him as he feels them - and the rest of her - twitch. 

Once she relaxes again he stands, desperate in the way that he unzips his fly and frees himself as his jeans are shimmied down to his thighs. He is in too much of a rush to pull them down any further. 

“God you’re beautiful,” He breathes the words, stroking himself. She blushes again, having lost her daring streak from before. Quickly she returns to being shy, timid Alexis. She sits up but he cuts her movement short when he hikes her closer and she leans back once more. Teasing her entrance now he groans, feeling already as if he is going to explode right then and there. “An’ you’re so fuckin’ good. A good fuckin’ girl.” 

That right there puts her on cloud nine.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun has started to set and Alexis can see the light turn from bright to a gradually dimming orange. The beams fall toward the floor and seem to crash there, spreading into the shape of the window they come from. They sit in her peripheral vision, but her attention is situated on Johnny and his form. Their bodies graze one another and she brushes his hair out of his eyes lovingly. All of this feels as if it happens over hours, but in reality she has been hanging in the balance for a few seconds. His praise has sunk in and perhaps she is feeling more beauty in the moment because of it. The auto shop is not a place she thinks she could ever romanticize, but here she is. 

Johnny is teasing her, odd only because from her point of view it seems like he can hardly control himself while he stands there. His hands now squeeze her thighs as sways against her. He wants to say something else but decides against it. She looks down, flustered but the words come out of his mouth a little harsher than he intends to.

“Look at me.” 

She does, and he’s looking right back into her eyes as he positions himself and thrusts into her. She gasps at the feeling, unprepared. Johnny can feel her tighten around him and it sets something off within him. He grunts, getting some semblance of a hold on himself as he draws back slow but thrusts into her again with a fierceness. The process repeats until he finds his pace. Her head falls back as she herself falls into their rhythm and she makes some quiet noises, hands gripping the edge of the work bench. His hands are on her hips to steady himself and Johnny himself is breathing heavy, his adrenaline picking back up just like it had when he’d knocked Gord flat on his back in the yard. 

“Who d’you belong to?” Johnny suddenly speaks, though it arises as more of a growl shrouded in the sound of their bodies smacking together. Alexis is a little thrown.

“W..What?”   
“Who d’you belong to?” It is less of a question, more of a demand for an answer he knows that she has.

“..You.”   
“That’s right. That’s fuckin’ right, baby. You’s mine. Fuck.” 

His right hand creeps up to take her by the jaw, his hand closing around her and applying the slightest amount of pressure. “Tell me again, babe. Say it for me.”   
“I’m yours, Johnny.” She says it clearly this time. “Yours only.” Johnny groans, his head falling forward as he relishes in the feeling. Her voice is like honey even when she is breathless and lost in passion. “C’mere.” He commands again, looking up and pulling her to him. His thrusts slow just a bit as he feels the heat build within his belly. She helps him by sitting up and allowing him to bring her close. He kisses her hungrily, the hand around her throat slipping behind her head and his opposite one still gripping her hip. They part a moment later and he keeps his hold on her, their noses bumping together once or twice. 

“Mine only.” He repeats. His head tilts upward and she reads him well enough to lean her own head back into his hand. He leans in as if to kiss her again but, as he takes a gentle but firm handful of her hair, instead spits into her mouth. A wordless exchange but something that fuels Alexis in a way she could never describe, especially not in her current position. 

Johnny’s hips pick up again and he fucks her roughly, the sight of her in front of him enough to drive him insane. The bench beneath her rattles with every thrust and it is a wonder no one has come to see what the ruckus is. He can hardly breathe let alone speak as he climaxes and the world is nothing but background noise as he cums inside of her. They stay there, locked together as Johnny rides the wave of ecstasy he admittedly has not felt in awhile. That pent up anger manifested itself into something a lot better than he could have asked for. 

He releases his hand from her neck and gives a curious squeeze to her hip as she lightly slumps back, exhausted. He himself can feel the grime of sweat covering them both. Maybe the hot ass auto shop was not the best place to do this, but…

“Such a good fuckin’ girl. I love you. That kid comes near you again, I’ll kill ‘im.”   
“Love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny holds the door for Alexis as they leave the shop. They walk hand in hand toward the fountain to see several students scattered among the area and they realize they have been gone for the entirety of the rally. Far beyond it judging by the way a few of the cheerleaders pass in their school uniforms and not their cheer ones. A few of their friends are even back to work in the other garages and talk amongst one another in the yard. Peanut is nearby and spots them just as they reach the scrap archway that leads out. 

“Boss-” He’s panting, having ran to catch up with them from the other end. “I heard you got into it with one of the Preps - I bet you sent ‘em runnin’!”   
“Somethin’ like that. Kid was hittin’ on my babe.” Johnny shrugs and Alexis laughs. “Don’t think they’re gonna bother us for awhile. Lucky that Gordo kid ain’t in the hospital after what I seen.” 

Peanut’s mouth parts to add to that, but then he squints. Johnny’s brow knits in return, confused. “You alright?”  
“What the hell’s that?”  
“What the hell’s what?”  
“On y’face…” 

The clique leader reaches up to touch at his face, fingers grazing over the bandaid on his face. His expression changes and he appears annoyed then, Alexis just watches the two of them, a glance to Johnny’s face reminding her that she had put one of those Hello Kitty bandaids right on his cheek. “...A bandaid?” 

“Uh… Yeah, it’s pink.”  
“So?”  
“Kinda girly…” Peanut deflates, realizing he may have chosen the wrong choice of words. He is already attempting at a step back when Johnny hits him upside the head. 

“Fuck off. Alexis patched me up. Gord ain’t get me too bad but I fell.” Johnny puffs out his chest proudly. He isn’t going to be teased for that. “Get outta here ‘fore I kick your ass too. Tell Hal I wanna see ‘im later.” 

“S-Sure, Johnny… Sorry.” With that, Peanut scurries off. 

“Little harsh, don’t you think, darlin’?” Alexis wonders aloud, a smirk set into her features. It is warming but also amusing to see Johnny get so protective of her and her quirks. “It’s just a bandaid.”

“Came from you though,” he insists. “Special shit. Might as well be made’a gold. I ain’t gonna sit here and take shit from Peanut for lovin’ you. He’s jealous. Might as well be the male version’a L-'' Alexis claps her free hand over his mouth. “Don’t even say that word around me.” It’s her turn to be the intimidating one. She hates when even a mention of Johnny’s ex comes up in conversation. There are so many things for them to discuss, she knows it can be avoided.

“Right, sorry.” He’s sheepish, forgetting himself. “My bad, babe. Just sayin’ he’s dramatic.” Johnny, as infatuated with Alexis as he is, is so used to growing up in an environment where a walk down memory lane is an everyday occurrence. It can be a way to cope, a way to comfort, or just a way to pass the time. His Italian half has taught him well that there are many uses for it. He never remembers that it can cause fights for those who would rather not remember anything, especially something as bitter as his relationship before he met Alexis. 

“Anyways…” Johnny looks up to the sky, now dark though there is not a single cloud in the sky. “You got any plans?” 

“No, you know I don’t.” Alexis rolls her eyes. Always forgetful is Johnny Vincent. “Why, you busy all of a sudden?”   
“No… You wanna go to the library?”  
“Not really, I like being at the shop.”  
“Well… Would y’come with me anyway?”  
“Why…”   
“Don’t go askin’ questions now. Come on.” 

Alexis shrugs. It can’t hurt, right? She squeezes Johnny’s hand and allows him to lead the way. They walk together out of the yard, past the fountain, and wind around on the way to the library. She cannot imagine what he could be wanting to do at the library. It’s the evening, a chill sets over them and the only people around who would want to be at the library are the nerds who are super into their studies… Almost all of them. She is not very fond of them, and grimaces at the thought of having to interact with them whatsoever. She trusts Johnny, that is all the reason she has to go.

Johnny is quiet on the walk over and again he appears to be in deep thought. It feels longer than usual because of the silence, but she is not worried. She shivers a little and Johnny is quick to strip free of his jacket again to drape over her, her own forgotten in the shop. It will be there tomorrow. Someone would end up in the hospital if she were stolen from, he would make sure of that. She pulls the leather closer around her as he wraps an arm around her while they walk up the library steps. The lights are all still on and the surrounding yard out front is terribly quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary she supposes. 

Another set of steps to climb and he is opening and then holding the door for her again. They step in and the powerful silence of the library is somehow different from the ambient quiet of the outside. In here, there is no sound of crickets or wind or distant chatter. The most sound Alexis can make out if she really strains is the faint, faint music that comes from someone’s headphones that are turned up too high. A staff member sits at the desk, nose in her book and there are a few of the nerds spread around the tables. Just as she predicted. 

“What are we doing here..” 

Johnny shushes her. She gives him a look and he cringes at his own actions for a moment. However, he doesn’t dwell on it and points her in the direction of the stairs. She nudges him hard enough that it nearly - NEARLY - knocks the wind out of him. She leads the way now, walking quickly past the rest of the people in the library and heading up the stairs. He follows and once they reach the top he takes a look around, checking between the shelves and the around the lounge area to make sure there is no one there with them. 

“I feel like the shop was a little weird.” Johnny admits in a whisper, though as he looks over the balcony, he feels this may be weirder. “...But I was thinkin’, y’know..” 

“Seriously?” Alexis cocks a brow at him.   
“I mean, yeah…” Why is he feeling so embarrassed? 

Another roll of her eyes, she wonders what it must be like to live in his brain if this is the way he thinks. She could be mad, but her brain conjures up an idea that may satiate the both of them. She pushes him, feeling a little more playful now that she’s solved the issue. 

“Go sit on the couch, would ya?” 

Automatically, he is on the way over and sits down once he gets there. She joins him in the corner of the second store, a glance over the balcony herself and sees that a few of the other students are packing up and beginning to leave. She giggles a little to herself. 

“Undo your jeans again?”  
“You got it…” 

Johnny does as instructed, feeling a little funny being the one to take orders. He undoes the button and unzips the fly. She comes closer and finishes the job, coaxing his cock from his underwear with ease. He is flaccid but he can feel a change coming on as she plays with him, stealing glances behind her for assurance even though this was her idea in the first place. She works him until he is semi-hard and lowers herself completely to her knees in front of him, parting his legs further and continuing to jerk him off. She pumps him slower as she dips her head, pausing to glide her tongue up his shaft. 

He grunts quietly, part of him again shocked at her confidence and her willingness to do something like this. It feels even more daring than the shop. Sure, there anyone could have just walked in on them and seen but in the library all anyone had to do was listen out or come upstairs. His heart rate picks up and he feels it begin to race as he thinks of getting caught.

Honestly, it’s kind of hot. No wonder he had the idea. 

Alexis takes him into her mouth and swirls her tongue around the tip, all too happy to look up and see him so flustered. It amuses her to no end, and she wonders just what kind of consequences she’ll face later for nearly exposing the both of them. She’s made the best of his not-so-detailed plan and they are both better for it. She finds herself laughing quietly as she dips her head down and Johnny’s hands grip the couch cushions, he is trying his absolute best not to let out any noise that could give them away. He grits his teeth as she dips her head further down. 

She adds her hand into the action and he feels all of his muscles tense at the attention he receives. Her mouth feels like heaven and he can feel himself begin to sweat from the inability to vocalize just how good it feels. He isn’t used to being stifled, and it really makes the whole thing a lot more exciting than he thought it would. Accidentally, and perhaps more than just once or twice, his hips buck up and he all but throat fucks her. She gags but handles him with ease, tongue curling around him as she bobs her head. 

Without either of them registering the time, the library empties out. All of the students head home and the woman at the desk does a shoddy job of making sure they are all gone. The lights go out and Alexis pauses for just a moment in realization. Johnny takes badly to this and out of pure instinct he desperately reaches down to push her to continue. She begins to but realizes she has lost her control over the situation. Again his hips buck and now he fucks her mouth all too eagerly, utterances of her name, babe, baby, all among a few scattered swear words. She plants both of her hands on the couch’s edge and helps him out until finally, in the darkness of the library, he climaxes. 

The sound he emits as he empties himself down her throat is truly impressive, as if keeping quiet all that time had been building and building until he could no longer contain himself. He leans back against the couch with a final sigh, eyes falling shut for a moment while he attempts to calm himself. He can feel his heartbeat in his ears. Alexis sits back on her knees, licking her lips and catching her own breath. She looks around and while she is full of adrenaline now, she cannot help but to wonder if the doors are locked. 

Johnny fixes himself and zips his pants back up again, tugging her up into his lap. He knows the answer to her question and she does not even have to ask it for him to tell her,

“We’re sleepin’ over.”


End file.
